


Missed Connections For Losers

by twobirdsonesong



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, POV First Person, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Based on this little article, but with a crisscolfer twist.There is no order to this, no rhyme or reason. No method to the madness. Just random.





	

You: Sitting at a table in an over-crowded over-priced vegan café down in the village.

 

Me: Holding a steaming hot cup of organic yerba mate looking for a place to sit on a cold and snowy day.

 

You: With the one empty chair left in the whole café across from you.

 

Me: Pouting in your direction.

 

You: Studiously ignoring me and continuing to type away on your laptop instead of offering me that one lone empty seat. Thanks.

 

***

 

At Central Park today. You were the cute guy playing guitar by the Balto statue. Except you only played _Mmm Bop_ for 15 minutes straight. Everyone was entranced but me. I didn’t give you any money. Sorry.

 

***

 

You, sitting in the front row at the show tonight. I saw you and I kissed you because you were in the right seat for it. You didn’t kiss me back. And you didn’t come to the stage door afterwards. Was it that bad of a kiss? Got another show tomorrow. And the next night. You should come back. I can try again.

 

***

 

This weekend waiting in line at Whole Foods. The line was worse than usual, being the day before Thanksgiving. You made a joke about turkey breasts. I laughed. Then you said it was “literally” the slowest line you’d ever been in. It was definitely the slowest line after that.

 

***

 

Me: Trying to remember my lines.

 

You: Looking cute as fuck today.

 

Me: Trying to act and earn my paycheck.

 

You: Still cute as fuck. Goddamnit.

 

***

 

The Barnes & Noble on the West Side. You were standing in the Young Adult section, looking lost and confused. You had a knit beanie and a scarf. You were cute, but you kind of looked like you knew it. You picked up my book, a book I’d written, and read the back. You saw me. I fled. I don’t know if you ended up buying the book.

 

***

 

Saw you at the piano bar the other night. You know the one. A couple guys came up to you, but you rebuffed them all. You also weren’t singing along. Nothing good enough for you?

 

***

 

We shared an Uber Pool over the weekend. You were probably drunk and sang along with the radio the whole way. It…wasn’t awful. I got out first. You yelled out the window asking for my number. I kept walking.

 

***

 

You sat next to me during the new Star Wars movie. I was alone. I think you were too. I kept whispering to you during the good parts and you put your arm against mine on the armrest. And then you left before the credits were over.

 

***

 

Tonight, onstage, far from home I read you a poem I’d written and then you kissed me. You weren’t supposed to do that. I was supposed to win. You cheated. I didn’t mind.

 

***

 

You: In love with me.

 

Me: In love with you.

 

Me: What are we doing?


End file.
